a new beginning
by kicklove2
Summary: Jack is coming out of a relationship and is sad all until a new girl enters the scene. It's my first fanfic :)


Hello my name is Jack Brewer 16 years old and I have a wonderful girlfriend her name is Emma is smart cute , nice, friendly and supportive. Today is aand 2 year anniversary and I 'm ready to go to a picnic under the stars when it's midnight I'll give you a silver bracelet with a heart the middle that says " you and me forever and forever " I all planned for today now I walk to school  
Jump time - - -  
When I see you coming no nadien I realize the time and I see that the 6:54 a.m. it very tempreno because school starts at 8:00 when I get to my locker I see my girlfriend kissing 2 years one of my best friends Eddie feel my heart so strong that it aprientan esplota sounds corny but if you see your girlfriend and your best friend making out in front of you wants one golpiar not disappear or something ? When they see me they freeze in front of me thinking that if they do not move nothing happened pensare ridiculous but true.  
" Jack is not what it seems " Emma says .  
"Yes, friend let me explain " Eddie says .  
" expicar that ? everything is clear I see my best friend with my girlfriend 2 years kissing in front of my locker ," I said , trying not to mourn see Emma trying to hug me but me and I run away sounds funky but many felt mixed emotions felt hatred , anger , mistrust and especially a broken heart .  
When I get home I only see my mom and my grandfather could not stop eating breakfast I saw a well if I run faster and go to my room closing the door latch all until someone knocks on the door .  
" Jack , please let me in " my grandfather told me and decided to open the door .  
"jack my child tell me what is wrong your mother is worried about you, " my grandfather says.  
" Emma I cheated , now our 2 year anniversary ," I said as I sat in bed with my face in my hands  
" ooh my child with whom ? , do you see his face? " my grandfather asked  
" if you saw and you will not believe me when I tell you " I said  
"jack to my 60s I think everything now tell me " my grandfather said  
" Eddie was " I said letting a tear because my best friend kissed my girlfriend via  
" I'm sorry but my boy crushes and friendships do not last forever eventually forgive forget it until " my grandfather said very wisely  
" I is not forget what I feel destrosado " I said  
" if it feels like the first break," said my grandfather  
" If and first love" I said  
" Emma kissed jack when you felt " my grandfather asked me  
"Well ... I think I blushed ," I said  
" and felt fireworks, or in the batting horigueo " my grandfather ask again  
"no, but ... " I said very confused by the questions  
"jack feel when you fall in love all those things about you I did not love was just love," said her grandfather out of your piece I felt confused by the words of my grandfather  
But now I just wanted to sleep and not leave my house until I pass  
Jump time - - -  
1 Week after ...  
A week has passed since I learned that deceived me but now I feel better, I'll go to the dojo has training as I feel a bit ocidado . When I enter the dojo to see some of my best friends Jerry and Milton .  
" Hey guys," I said  
" hey jack, so long come to the dojo " jerry said giving me a hug bro  
"Hi Jack , we have 2 good news contantarte " said milton excited and happy as constumbre .  
"What? " I said without much enthusiasm.  
" Eddie no longer goes in the dojo that is going to stay a month in the house of her grandmother that her mom is going to a business trip so is that I did not stumble " said milton happy  
" as good will not have to see eddie still can not get forgive but you said you had 2 good News which is the other " ask them  
" the other is a girl joined our dojo " said jerry equally excited to milton .  
"ok and so happy because " ask them  
" friends do not understand it? super cute girl joined our dojo " jerry said wiggling his eyebrows .  
" I bet you guys are all a girl horny that will last only 2 days " I said  
" hey am Kim" said a soft angelic voice and I turned and I dropped the mandubula was beautiful was not pretty spectacular curves had golden eyes and her hair was perfect  
" Hello ... I am .. I am .. I am" I said stuttering is rare that never stutter  
"jack" jerry said behind me  
" if jack brewer pleasure " I said calming my nerves as I have never seen a more beautiful girl  
"The pleasure is mine " kim said you smiling at me.


End file.
